The Crossdressing Life of Sakura Kinomoto
by KKJenn
Summary: Sakura always loved soccer and wanted to become a professional. One day she moves, to a school that just happens to be famous for their soccer team. One catch though. Its a boys soccer team! Guess who she meets on the way? RR
1. Default Chapter

The Crossdressing Life of Sakura Kinomoto  
Chapter One  
Oh lookie! Jenn's got a new fanfic up. Goodie, right? I hope you guys enjoy!  
  
Full Summary: Sakura's always been a bit of a tomboy. She's moving into a new school, and town. At first she's a bit dissapointed but then she finds out the school just happens to be famous for their soccer team. But theres a bit of a problem, its a BOYS soccer team. Now, Sakura decides crossdress and join the team. Guess who she meets on the way?  
  
Disclaimer: I **don't** own Card Captor Sakura, 'cause CLAMP does..and I don't. Weep for me, weep!  
---  
"Yes! Thank you sooo much Dad!" Sakura hugged her father.  
  
"Haha, and you seemed so unexcited about transfering at first." Her father winked at her. "By the way,..I don't have much time so why won't you fill out your forms for school?" He sweatdropped.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll do it." She took the forms and ran up to her room, excitedly. Of course, she threw the forms on her bed, and decided to do them later.  
  
"Ahh, Seiyuu High..." She rolled her chair around, and sighed. "I'm so happy. I was so dissappointed at first too..but its Seiyuu High. Tomoyo goes there too.." She stopped short and picked up the phone, dialing a number.  
  
It ran for about a minute or so until a sweet voice answered the phone, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan!"  
  
"Sakura-Chan! I heard you're transferring schools. How're you taking it?"  
  
"Well, I know I'm going to miss my old friends, like Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Rika."  
  
"Ohh, I see. Well you sure seem a little excited and hyper at the moment. What's up?"  
  
Sakura paused for awhile and giggled. "I'm transferring to your school."  
  
"What?! Say that again!"  
  
"I'm transferring to your school! My Dad thought that I would like it and even though he'll live kinda far away it'll be ok because theres dorms and all!"  
  
"SEIYUU HIGH? Are you for real?" Tomoyo started to get louder.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right. Isn't it so cool? We'll get to see each other. Ohh, I'm soo happy.."  
  
"Yeah, it is awesome that we get dorms even though we're only in tenth grade. They think that living at the school will get us an even better education and if we do that we'll be ready for college!"  
  
"I know! Look out Seiyuu High, here comes a new soccer star to your school."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"Sakura,...I know that our school is famous for soccer and all. I also know that you're a huge freak about it and you love playing it...but theres a little catch."  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
"We only have a boys soccer team." Before Sakura could reply, Tomoyo quickly covered her ears.  
  
"WHAT??"  
---  
Sakura filled in her name, and put down TAKA, her middle name. (Taka is a name that goes both ways. Like it works for both boys and girls.)  
  
"This'll do for a first name. Not like I'm lying...and nobody will ever know. That's it. Nothing's going to stop me from becoming a professional soccer player."  
  
She whirled the pen in her hand and sighed to herself. "Gosh,...a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do..." She put a check next to 'Male.'  
  
"Or, more like a boy's gotta do what a boy's gotta do.."  
---  
How was that? Was it interesting? Do you want me to continue? Many questions. Hopefully all answered, in of course.  
Reviews!  
  
Please Review because reviews are what this story lives on! If there are no reviews than I won't update..  
  
Also, could you guys read Truth or Dare: TOMOYO STYLE! Its my other story, and I'm not sure if I should continue ir ot not..  
  
Thanks. Much love from Jenn. 


	2. Meeting The Team

The Crossdressing Life of Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter Two

Hi guys, I know the first chapter was a bit short ..so I tried to make this one longer. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, but Card Captor Sakura aint one of them..

Yep, to Anna: Syaoran is DEFINATELY in the story. And so is Eriol. Sakura will ...well just read on!

---

Sakura stared up at the school before her and all its greatness. She walked around the courtyard and saw some boys playing soccer. There was a boy with brown eyes and hair that just happened to catch her eye.

"Wow...hes so good." She said to herself. She looked down at herself.

"I look like a boy...right?" She had gotten her hair cut and hoped it was convincing. "Oh...maybe this wasn't such a good idea.."

"What wasn't a good idea?" Sakura pratically stumbled but she looked up only to find Tomoyo.

"Oh Sakura-Chan-"

"Shh! I'm Taka now!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and continued.

"I can't believe you cut your hair, Sakura....I loved your long hair and now it looks all...short."

"Well, I'm a boy now. I don't think I look very convincing though."

"Oh? Well maybe thats just you because all the girls have been whispering about the new guy and how cute he was." Sakura blushed.

"I'm short for a guy though.."

"Well they still think you're cute. Jeez, good thing I know the truth. Of course, this does make you cute. I mean," She went into starry-eyed mode, "Sakura is crossdressing as a boy to follow her dreams! How bold, and brave. Don't worry, I'm your best friend and I'll NEVER give out your secret!"

"What secret?" A young blue-haired boy came up and looked at the two. "Whose this?" He eyed Tomoyo suspiciously, "I better not catch you cheating on me." He joked and hugged her.

"Ooh, Sa-I mean Taka...this is Eriol. My boyfriend, I've told you about him right?"

Sakura nodded briefly and took out her hand. "I'm Taka Kinomoto."

"I see, well nice to meet you. How do you know Tomoyo, might I ask?"

She paused and stared anxiously at Tomoyo and gulped. "Uh...would you look at the time...look, I have soccer tryouts..." She looked at her watch and ran off.

"Oh, right. I better go too. After all, I am a player." He walked off into another direction.

"Jeez, why does everyone like soccer so much?" Tomoyo rubbed her temples.

---

Sakura kicked the ball, and dribbled it between her legs. Then she saw the same chestnut haired boy coming towards the field.

Blushing, she looked up at him as he came closer...

"Hey, Taka!" She turned and saw Eriol.

"You're on the team too??"

"Yeah, anyway this is Syaoran." He said while pointing towards the chestnut haired boy. She blushed and took out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Taka! Very pleased to meet you! I hope we'll become good friends!"

He stared at her like she was insane.

"What do you want, kid? This is a serious game and we're not in it for the "fun" of the game." She fumed.

"I was TRYING to be nice, you old fart!"

"Whats that supposed to mean? Huh?! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, KID?"

"WE'RE ALREADY OUTSIDE! You MORON!"

The bickering didn't stop, and Eriol sweat dropped as he watched them both. Finally, he blew his whistle and called the team together.

"Ok you two, shut up. Let's start pratice now and see how good you really are, Taka."

They started playing, and Syaoran dribbled the ball while passing it to Kenji, another teammate.

Sakura started getting tired already, "I'm used to playing with girls..." She whispered to herself.

"What? Got no game, kid?" Syaoran sneered at her. Now, she was offended. Angrilly, she ran towards the ball and stole it while kicking it into the goal.

"Oh! What now?!"

"One little goal doesn't mean anything!" He took the ball again and kicked it around, but Sakura got into his way. Eriol, stood there and stared.

"Wow, they play well together."

Indeed, they did. In fact, all the other members didn't seem to be playing anymore since they weren't able to get the ball.

"PUNK!"

"BUTTHOLE!"

"OLD FART!"

"LITTLE KID!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THE LITTLE KID!"

"OH! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE BEGINNING OF THIS!"

"I may be a little kid, and a little short! But I'm little kid that's gonna KICK YOUR ASS!" As she said it, she kicked the ball between Syaoran's legs and jumped over him while kicking the ball again into the goal.

"Whoa!"

"Taka, that was...amazing!"

"Man, you're THE MAN!"

Shouts of praise rang throughout the team as she blushed and scratched her head sheepishly. "Thanks."

Syaoran stood there, dumbfounded. "Stupid...little...kid.." Eriol shook his head sympathetically at him, and patted him on the head.

"Its okay Syaoran, its ok."

---

Sakura walked down the hall, "Man, am I beat...and that Li Syaoran guy is annoying."

Kenji came up to her, "Hey Taka, aren't you going to the showers?" She blushed. "Ohh uhm no, no thanks. I'll goo...later." She walked off, red.

"Oh ok then, I'll see you later then."

She wiped the sweat off her head. "I better go after they go. I'll be all alone.." She smilied to herself at her cleverness.

"Hey Eriol!" She said, waving to him. "Do you know where room..201 is?"

"Yeah, its over there." He said pointing left.

"Thanks." She walked off and opened the door only to find somebody lying on his bed reading a book."

Trying to be friendly she said, "Hi! I'm Kinomoto Taka! I'll be your roommate!"

He turned his head and then she realized it.

"YOU!"

"ALL THIS CRAP IS YOURS?" Syaoran yelled while throwing boxes at her. She jumped.

"HEY! DON'T THROW THAT YOU BUTTHOLE!" She cried.

"I can't believe I have to ROOM with YOU!"

"Well, I'm not all that happy either!" Sakura sighed.

---

"Man...your room is so boring."

"Go somewhere else then."

"I'm not familiar with this town!"

"Sucks for you."

"Don't be such a butthead...why don't you tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing to say."

"I bet there is! You're just keeping it sealed up."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Ergg!" She plopped her head on her pillow.

Why did I ever think he was cool? She asked herself. Jeez, hes just a butthole. Thats all he is!

---

Wutcha think? Remember, review! When you do, it makes me a very happy writer. ::Peace Sign::


End file.
